


Fancy

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining Sirius Black, Spontaneous Makeout Proposal, and he's open to options
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: There are good ways of handling rejection. Then there's Sirius' idea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: What’s a snog between friends?

(^^)  
**Fancy**  
(^^)

"So," Sirius said, dragging out the syllable until Lily Evans was completely hidden by the crowd of Hogsmeade, "fancy a butterbeer and a snog? You know, to heal your broken heart?"

James sighed deeply. Sirius decided to study his nails to give him a moment or so to pull himself together after being publicly rejected _again_. Honestly, Sirius was starting to think that she had meant it when declared that she would date the giant squid before she would date James. She was still rather peeved about the stupid prank from last fall that had broken the Marauders for a bit. Sirius couldn't even say that she was wrong to hold onto that anger, because Remus always had forgiven people too easily for any wrong they had done to him. Just because she had finally broken off with Snivellous, it doesn't mean that James really had any more of a shot getting her to go out with him than he had back before Snape proved he was just as racist as the other junior Death Eaters that he hung around with.

"Yeah, sure," James said finally. Sirius yanked his attention back to his best mate. For all that James had never said anything negative about him or Remus when they were obvious about their own flexible preferences in snogging partners, Sirius had always gotten the impression that if James wasn't straight, then he was at least so focused on Lily Evans that nothing else really mattered. Seeing Sirius' expression, James rolled his eyes. "What? A guy can't snog his best mate now? What is this world coming to?"

"I just didn't think you'd be up for that," Sirius explained. Clearly, he had been a bit blind where James had been concerned. He could see that now. "I'm glad that you agreed, but I was expecting you to go after her, despite her blowing you off again."

"And leave you alone to wreak havoc on your own? What kind of reckless fool do you take me for?"

"First off," Sirius snapped in mock offense, "you're lucky I'm here. Let's just get that straight right now."

"Of course, I'm lucky that you're here," James agreed readily. He moved closer, pressing his body against Sirius'. The warmth Sirius could feel coming from James made him shiver a bit in anticipation. "We could do the snog first, if you need convincing that I'm serious."

"But you're not serious." He grinned even as James looked like he had figured out what he was about to say. Sirius kissed the tip of his nose. "I am."

"That's a horrible pun."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: More than England; Misunderstood; Black Ribbon; Black Ribbon Redux; Gryffindor MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks; Seeds; Shipmas; Minerva’s Migraine; Interesting Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A [Love]; True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Flags & Ribbons; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): First Aid (Task#9: Write about someone seeing someone/something/a situation clearly for the first time.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [243](“You’re lucky I’m here, let’s get that straight right now.”); 365 [22](Reckless); Sci-Fi September [Spandex](Flexible trait); Mythology Club (Trickster trait)  
> Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
> Representation(s): James Potter/Sirius Black  
> Bonus Challenges: Hot Apple; Second Verse (Zucchini Bread; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Brooms Only; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts; Grease Monkey); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; In the Trench)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); FR (Evolution; Satisfaction); O3 (Olivine); TY (Enfant)  
> Word Count: 436


End file.
